


Cloned Love

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Harems, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, reader - Freeform, this is a Starscream Clone harem cause I love those terrible jets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: After Starscream's death you're on the verge of giving up hope on bringing him back to life. That is until you find out some of his clones are alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This more of a self indulgent fic but I'm going to put it here anyway since I know other people like the TFA Starscream Clones.

It's been a few months since Starscream died. You still miss him a lot. You knew being a human and getting involved with a Decepticon would probably end badly but you didn't care, you loved Starscream and, after awhile, he came to love you too. Sure he complained a lot, not about you but to you, and he did make some rude remarks about humans every now and then, which you either ignored or shut down with actual facts, but you knew how he felt. 

He'd make a fuss and get worried when you were sick but he'd always come back with medicine and soup for you. He always made sure you got food, water, and sleep once he found out you need those to survive. He'd even let you fly with him sometimes if he wasn't going to do anything dangerous. He'd never take you anywhere near a battlefield in fear that'd you'd get hurt...or worse.

The best of all though were those small moments where the two of you were completely alone with no chance of interruption. You could take one of his fingers and hold it, rub your face against his neck, kiss him softly on his cheek or lips and he'd just melt. You listened to him and gave him genuine love and support and he was like putty in your hands. He was so unused to being treated this way that he was hesitant at first, thinking that you were trying to manipulate him, but once he heard the sincerity in your voice, saw the genuine care in your action and affections, well, he was all yours.

You hate Megatron but you don't hate the Autobots for what happened...you know Starscream was bad and that he would probably be stopped eventually...you just wish it would've been a bit later. Like after your death maybe. You're the one with shorter lifespan after all so it isn't fair that he's gone and you're here. You also think it's not fair that all of his clones, which embody different aspects of Starscream's personality, are locked away. You fear the Autobots have probably already killed them too so that no remnants of Starscream are left.

You think maybe if you can find some way to get an allspark fragment or find some way to just straight up get Starscream's spark that maybe you can bring him back. You're pretty close to giving up on that though since everything you do seems to lead to a dead end. Just being able to see even one of the clones alive at this point would be good enough but you're giving up on that too.

That is until you see Swindle making a deal with a couple of humans and see two winged figures standing far behind him.

You rush over to a tree nearby, trying not to make noise but the crunch of fall leaves under your boots make it difficult to be too quiet. You watch as the yellow and purple bot lays on his typical charm to some unsuspecting humans. You know better than to trust Swindle's deals by now but these poor chumps obviously don't. Once the deal is over and the other humans leave you come out of hiding and rush over to Swindle.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little organic customer! I heard about Starscream, very tragic. Can I offer something to ease the pain? I have high grade, it'll make you forget for a while." He says with a wink.

'Fuckin vulture.' you think to yourself.  
"No thank you, I can't even use it since I'm human. I just...I saw those two standing behind you and..." Your voice cracks a bit around the last part so you go quiet.

Swindle's smile slowly turns to an awkward frown.  
"Oh...right...I found some of Starscream's old tech and decided to try hand at the clone making business.I wanted a couple of bodyguards you see." Swindle scratches the back of his head.  
"Actually... I've kinda been trying to get rid of these two, they aren't exactly the best bodyguards around, all they do is complain and try to take all the money I make, not good for business."

Swindle sees a faint smile on your face as you look over at the clones, they appear to be arguing with each other.

"I know!" Swindle snaps your attention back to him with the sound of his fist pounding his palm, "I could sell them to you!"

"That seems...wrong." You look down and shift your feet.

"All is fair in love and trade. I get money and you get two aspects of your lover back, seems like a fair deal to me. I can even let them go for cheap! Whadda ya say?" Swindle gives you a suave look with a flashy smile and a glint in his optics.

You don't really like that Swindle is willing to sell them to you, but you know he'll probably try to sell them to someone else too. And if that happens they could end up in trouble and be jailed or killed.  
Maybe if you keep them with you you can keep them safe and help them stay out of trouble. Maybe you can actually, in a way, protect Starscream this time. You look back over too them, one is crimson and black with a burnt orange cockpit and the other is blue, black, and golden yellow with the same cockpit color as his counterpart, they're both wearing those ridiculous cone helmets, which you're sure was Swindle's idea. He probably made them pay for those ugly things too.  
You take a deep breath and sigh.

"Okay. How much?"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Swindle told you he'd sell you the Starscream clones. You didn't have the money at the time because you didn't have Starscream's shanix card but you found it in your room and lucky for you it has enough to buy the clones from Swindle, even if it did feel wrong to do so. You've thought it over and decided that once you buy them from Swindle you're going to tell them they're free. Who knows, maybe they'll find a ship and settle down on a nice planet far away that'll make them happy, you hope that's what happens anyway. 

You know there's a chance that Autobots and Decepticons alike might try to arrest or destroy them just for the crime of existing as a Starscream clone. He wasn't exactly popular in either faction after all. Although being Starscream clones you are aware that they might also commit actual crimes too. It's a chance you're willing to take though, Swindle sounded like he didn't take very good care of them so they'll probably be better off on their own.

You slip on some black pants, an oversized red sweater, and your black boots and grab your cream colored scarf as you head out of the factory's door to look for Swindle.

You think you should probably look into getting a real house sometime soon. The only reason you moved into that old abandoned furniture factory was because you wanted to live with Starscream. You two fixed up one of the rooms to share and that's where you still stayed. You got the idea after you learned the Autobots had made an old robotics factory into their home. Starscream was a little iffy on the idea at first but came around once he learned humans need stable shelter to stay well.

He let you handle the bedroom decorations since he was usually out which led to a pastel blue bedroom wall with cream colored furniture. He wasn't the biggest fan but you explained that certain colors usually help as mood improvements for humans so he let it slide. You did let him choose most of the decorations for the main living area though to even it it out, naturally he went with the deep magenta of his armor for the walls and purple and black furniture.

You make a mental note to start looking for apartment listings soon, as much as it'll pain you to leave the home you made with Starscream you know you can't keep living there on your own.

You walk around Detroit looking for Swindle half the day, hoping he hasn't moved on or sold the clones already.  
You ask around to see if anyone has seen a yellow and purple robot or car before finally getting at least a hint of where he might be.  
A few people point you to Motor City Motors and Mechanoids.

You travel there and find Swindle in car mode outside of the building.  
'Oh god I hope he didn't sell them for parts.'

You walk up and gently knock on the driver window.

"Hey what's the big idea?" He transforms to robot mode and rubs his back.  
"Can't a bot recharge in peace?" He turns around and looks down, "Oh, it's you! Still wanna make a deal kid?" He smirks.

"Yes." 

"Wonderful! I promise you won't regret this deal! Oh and uh...there are no returns or refunds on this particular deal."

You make the transaction there and he calls in the clones on his comm link. They fly in and land behind Swindle.  
"The red one is Thrust, blue and goldey here is Dirge."  
He turns to them, "Alright fellas,as much...fun...as it has been to have you two around we have to part ways, fleshy here bought you two so you're theirs now."

You wish he wouldn't say it like that.

Both of the clones look down at you, you avoid looking them in the optic for the moment, unsure if this was the right thing to do.

"Well have fun you three, I have business elsewhere." Swindle transforms into car mode and speedily drives away leaving you with Thrust and Dirge.

"Umm..." You look up timidly, "You two are free to go if you want." Your voice is the softest noise these two have ever heard and they look at each other in confusion.

"Didn't you just buy us?" Thrust asks. 

You nod your head, hearing one of them speak is a bit much since the clones sound like Starscream too, "I just...wanted to help. You see...Starscream, the bot you guys were cloned from, he and I were together and...just seeing a part of him alive...it made me happy again. So I wanted to return the favor and make you two happy."

They look at each other again and shrug.

"Money makes me happy!" Dirge says.

"But if you give him money I need some too! More than him actually that's fair!" Thrust responds.

"And then all money you give to him will belong to me and also all money you make will belong to me." Dirge demands.

"Nuh-uh why do you get all the money, I deserve it more! You already have a straighter and bigger cone so I want something!" Thrust argues.

You look back and forth between the two of them as they argue about what you're gonna give to who and how much and you think you realize why Swindle wanted to get rid of them. Dirge is obviously Starscream's greed and Thrust is Starscream's jealousy...neither probably mixed well with Swindle's greed.

"Uhh guys..." you sheepishly try to stop their argument.

"WHAT?!" They both scream at you.

"Umm...maybe...maybe you shouldn't fight. You can just go if you want to."

"No I don't want to go I want everything! Including you! And that tree! And him!"

"If he gets everything then I want everything too!"

You watch the two mechs shove and smack each other and think that maybe this was a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been five days since you got the clones Thrust and Dirge from Swindle.

You had slipped away while they were arguing, thinking they'd be fine on their own only to find that they followed you to the factory. You weren't gonna leave them out in the cold of course so you invited them inside to stay the night.

They haven't left yet but you aren't gonna complain, it is nice to, in a way, have two parts of your dead lover back. Even if it's two parts that aren't exactly compatible.

You've helped them clean out two rooms to call their own, though Dirge tried to take your room, then Thrust's, then every room in the factory. He settled down once you told him his room is the biggest one (it isn't) which led to Thrust complaining that he should have a bigger room.

You decided to give them the rooms on the left and right of your room, that way if anything happens you can get to one of them quickly, not that much happens around this place but you can never be too careful.

You figured by the third day when they were bugging you for paint for their walls that they weren't going to leave any time soon. You went out that evening after dinner and got some gold paint for Dirge and some dark red paint for Thrust like they requested.

Yesterday you helped them set up some furniture they "found". You weren't gonna ask too many questions since the furniture was mostly Cybertronian and therefore none of your business as far as you're concerned.  
They also found some oil for themselves, which again, you weren't gonna question, but Dirge made comments about it being subpar while Thrust complained that Dirge had more than him.

You aren't really sure why they've decided to stay, especially since you know most Decepticons stance on organics, but you guess it has something to do with them kind of sharing Starscream's programming. All of his clones, no matter how douchey (Thundercracker), seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for you.  
You found this out with his first batch of clones, they didn't live long though. The second batch seemed fond of you too in their own ways. Unfortunately they turned on Starscream then ended up getting put in Autobot prisons.

Even though Dirge and Thrust never knew Starscream, or you until you got them from Swindle, they don't make much of a fuss about you being a human or try to make you leave them alone.

Actually they kind of fight over who gets to be around you more. Dirge wanting you all to himself of course and Thrust complaining that Dirge has had you longer than he has so it's his turn to have you.

They got huffy when they found out you have to leave for so many hours on certain days for work. You're not super into the idea of having to leave them alone for so many hours with nothing to do so you move a few older gaming systems from your room into the living room and get a few board games for them to play. You also bring out some books for them to read before leaving for work.

However when you return home that evening you see Dirge hogging everything and keeping Thrust back with his pede as Thrust tries to get something for entertainment.

You sigh and walk over to Dirge. "You have to share. Ok?"

"No! It's all mine!" He reaches out, scooping you up and holding you against his chassis, "You're mine too!"

The declaration makes you blush and hide your face in your hands.

"Not fair!" Thrust stomps his pede, "I want y/n! You have everything else so I get y/n!" He shouts making a grab for you.

"Guys please." You try to bargin on deaf audials as Dirge cups his servos over you to keep you away from Thrust.

This keeps up for about an hour before you convince Dirge to let you down so you can eat and sleep. You convince them to get some rest as well. 

After you cook and eat dinner you take everything from the pile Dirge made and put it back in place before getting a shower. You have the day off tomorrow and you were planning on staying in bed but you've changed your mind, you're going to try to make them share something, even if it's something small, just to show Dirge sharing isn't the end of the world. It might take all day to do but if you can manage to get them to behave it'll be worth it.

You go to bed, trying to think of the perfect thing to do tomorrow to get them to behave.


End file.
